The Ultimate Betrayal
by stagemanagerflynn
Summary: What if, the one thing you would die for, the thing you faught the hardest for, was taken away from you by the person you trusted the most.
1. Hurt

Have you ever been betrayed? Have you ever had someone so close to you take something you couldn't stand to lose?

I Have.

Aria walked in her house and slammed the door. After six hours of Hanna asking which side of her face was fatter, home seemed like heaven. Since her parents split her dad moved out and her mom moved back in. Aria walked up the stairs and her strange noises coming from her mom's room. She couldn't make out any words. She ran in her mom's room and felt like her stopped. Was this what she thought it was the ultimate betrayal? She didn't want to accept what she saw but she had to.

comments please.


	2. Comfort

_**Authors note: i don't have any ideas for "A" yet but if you guys have any i will credit you. Just pm with any ideas**_

I dropped my books and just ran out the door.

"What was that?" Ella said

She got up and pushed Ezra away. She picked up a poetry book and opened to page twenty-two as it said on the cover, The Poem Read B-26 By Ezra Fitz.

"Ezra is this your poem?"

"Yes, But Aria's Class was, Aria oh Crap."

Ezra put his clothes on and ran out the door.

He saw Aria Crying in her car. He started walking to her car and when she saw him she stared driving. She ended up at Spencer's.

When Spencer heard crying outside she opened the door to see Aria sitting on the sidewalk bawling.

"Aria?" Spencer said walking towards her.

Aria managed to say "I HATE THEM ALL"

Aria cried her self to sleep on Spencer's couch.

Spencer called Emily and Hanna and told them to come over. When they got to Spencer's they were talking about what could have made Aria so sad.

She woke up to the sound of the song B-26, It was Ezra Ring tone. She didn't answer and the girls walked over to her. Hanna said " Hey Aria what happened?" Aria Sat up, she knew she had to tell them sooner or later.

Aria Took A deep Breath and said " my mom is a backstabbing slut faced bitch."

Spencer held back a laugh.

Emily asked "what happened?"

" The first day I got back from Iceland I went to a bar."

and she finished by saying "I came home and he was sleeping with my mom."


	3. Why?

Hanna looked soo confused and dumbfounded. Spencer was processing every thing in her mind. Emily just stood there.

Aria said "will some one just say something!"

Spencer said "ummm nice weather today huh?"

Aria's phone kept ringing kept playing. Hanna waked over, took Aria's phone, answered it and said "SHE DOESN'T WANNA TALK TO YOU!",and hung up.

Emily asked "Who was that?"

Hanna said "How should I know?"

They all looked at Aria.

Aria said ''What?"

Spencer said "come on, tell us who it was."

Aria looked through her phone and it just happened to be Mike. Aria laughed.

Hanna said "who was that?"

Aria decided to tell her the truth she had enough lying for a life time. She said " It was Mike."

There was a knock at the door and Hanna , who was the closest looked out the window to see . she grabbed Spencer and said "I see a baby pigeon help me with it?"

Hanna pulled Spencer out side to "Talk" to .

He said "it's not what you think."

Hanna said ''what else could it be naked wrestling."

He said "Can I please talk to Aria."

Hanna said "NO" then looked at Spencer.

Inside Aria got up and opened the door.

She motioned Hanna and Spencer to go inside and they did. She asked him "why?'' in the calmest tone.


	4. Talking

_**Authors note: I'm thinking bout another story line for a new story. MSG me if you wanna know what it is.**_

He said " I don't know why.!"

Aria looked at him in disappointment and hurt.

Ezra put his head down and spoke softly "Can you just forget this happened.?"

Aria slapped him and said "How could I forget?"

She opened the door and they all looked at her.

Aria said ''what?"

With her parents, at school, with Ezra, Aria didn't cry. When she saw her dad with Meredith she was hurt and mad but she didn't cry.

Hanna scribbled words on to a napkin with lipstick and gave it to Aria.

"What is this?" Aria said

Hanna said "it's a pass to cry."

Aria replied '' I won't be using this."

Spencer said ''it isn't healthy to not cry"

As Aria was about to speak her phone buzzed.

Emily said " You don't need to be tortured and toyed with by A right now."

The text read, _**Affairs between a student and teacher never work. Ask your dad -A **_

Aria threw her phone at the wall and it cracked in two being held together by wires.

Spencer's home phone rang and she answered to the sound of a worried mother asking " Have you seen Aria."

Spencer replied by saying "hold on one moment please."

She pulled the other three girls together and put the call on speaker.

Spencer said "Hello, Mrs. Montgomery can you repeat what you said my sister was yelling from upstairs.''

Ella responded by asking frantically "Have you seen Aria?"

Spencer looked up at Aria to see Aria mouthing "I'm not here."


	5. Fear

Spencer said "I'm sorry she isn't."

Mrs. Montgomery hung up.

"I cant believe I was about to sleep with my daughters teacher.'' Ella thought.

Ella looked at the kitchen counter and saw two empty vodka bottles.

She had developed a drinking problem after the divorce. When ever she was drunk she just blacked out and went crazy. After today she knew she had to stop.

She picked up the bottle and threw it at the wall.

But Ella didn't know why Aria had really gotten mad.

She thought it was because Aria still thought her parents could get back together.

"Are you sure." Spencer asked

''Yes I'm going home and I'll be fine." Aria replied.

"You can stay here, my parents are in New York with Melissa.'' Spencer told her in hope that she would stay.

Aria walked out the door and to her car.

She opened the front door to see shards of glass every where.

"MOM?" she yelled

No answer. She walked into the kitchen and saw the horrifying sight.


	6. Smiling

There was blood every where and the sound of glass cracking under her shoes.

"Mom!" Aria gasped

Ella picked up a piece of the broken glass bottles.

"I have caused so much pain" she thought as she put the glass to her throat and pressed.

Aria called 911 and they came and took her mom to the hospital. Then she called Spencer who called Hanna who called Emily. They all went to Aria's first to help her. Aria always hated hospitals and doctors. There was no way in hell that she would sit in a waiting room for days not getting any answers.

When the girls all got together they started cleaning up the glass. Aria went upstairs to get them work gloves so they don't get cut. When Aria was upstairs Spencer, who said she didn't need gloves, cut the palm of her hand. She didn't realize that she was cut until they were finished cleaning.

"Damn it." Spencer said as she touched the cut.

Hanna laughed and said "I told you so."

Spencer said "Shut up!"

Hanna said "I was right you were wrong."

Spencer took a cup of water and threw it at Hanna.

Spencer said "Now that's funny

Hanna ran to the sink and took the hose and sprayed Spencer with it.

She yelled "Hanna I'm gonna kill you."

Aria came down and watched them and for the first time in while she smiled.


	7. Listening

''this is perfect." Aria thoughtshe was happy her friends were having fun and she felt like her life was drama free but all good things must come to an end. Just when aria felt normal her phone rang, it was the guy that shouldn't call but she knew he would."Pick up." Ezra said as he stood in his apartment pacing partly because he didn't know what to say to her and partly because he knew she wouldn't answer. But she always surprised him.

"Hello." she said softly not wanting her friends to hear her.

"Aria I am so sorry." Ezra said

Aria closed the door to her room and said ''You're sorry you got caught."

"No I'm sorry I hurt you.''

"Then why did you do it?" Aria said crying

"I don't know." He said

She said ''I have to go." and hung up.

Aria hesitantly walked into the kitchen and Hanna sprayed her with the hose now she had a reason for her eyes being wet. Then the doorbell rang and the laughter stopped. Spencer got up and walked to the door. "Guys you better come see this."


	8. Who

"who would send you a coffin?" hanna said

Spencer said "Who the hell do you think?''

Aria looked up and said "should we open it."

No one said anything so Hanna walked over to the coffin and opened it. They all took a step back.

"Are those.." Emily said

"Ali's clothes from that night." Spencer said

There was a pause of scilence followed by a crash.

"What was that?" Emily said

Aria walked up the stairs baseball bat in hand and opened her door to the most annoying and painful sight tho she had talked to, she hadnt seen him since because it hurt to see him and she knew that she would fall back into love if she saw him looked in his eyes felt his touch.

Ezra said "Aria, I am so sorry."

She replied by saying "You're drunk."

He said "i need to talk to you."

"So you brake in my house." Aria said.

She walked to the door, opened it and had Spencer,Emily and Hanna fall into her room. She just walked over them and ran downstairs, Ezra caught up to her, Grabbed her arm, Spun her around and kissed her.


	9. Wrong

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update but writing on napkins at luch doesnt go well. I hav started reading the books and i am finishing the 3rd book and hav like 25 pgs left so msg me with your ideas if u read the books. plz plz plz comment

Aria wanted to push him away, tell him to leave and be done with it, but you can't always what you want, now can you. She finally pushed him away to see Hanna and Spencer listening to them at the top of her staircase.

Aria took Ezra outside and said

"It's not gonna work, making me love you so I wont break up with you.''

Ezra stood there thinking of what to say to her and Aria broke the silence

''For a teacher you're really dumb.''

Ezra smirked and said

''Anybody would look dumb compared to you Aria.'' She blushed.

"Why can't you just forget about me!" she yelled

He put his strong hands on her shoulders and said softly "Because you're different than anybody else I know, you are funny, smart and beautiful and perfect and…"

"A student… You're student, Ezra" she said

He replied by saying "So there is one downfall.''

She scoffed and said "One downfall, its ILLEGAL aka WRONG." He just looked at her and she didn't want to deal with this right now so she went into her car and drove.


	10. Safe

**A/N **- **Please comment!**

Some how Aria ended up at the school and she walked to the foot of the campus. As she thought of where to go she remembered the only place that ever made her feel safe. As she climbed the side ladder of the school building she finally reached the roof and she sat there staring at the stars.

(Back at Aria's house)

Ezra walked in to Aria's living room, up the stairs and into her room to get his jacket. He saw her friends in her room. Spencer was pacing around the room as Hanna was brushing her hair And Emily was just sitting on Aria's bed.

"I came to get my jacket." Ezra said as he pointed to Hanna who was wearing his jacket

"Ugh.'' Hanna said as she slid off the jacket and gave it to him.

Ezra left and Spencer glared at Hanna. Then she continued pacing.

Spencer stood still and said "We need to help her."

Emily said "I Can't, I have swimming." and left.

Hanna looked at Spencer and said "Ugh, do we even know where she is."

Spencer lokked back at her and said "I think I might know."


	11. Running

"Are we there yet?" Hanna asked.

"Will you shut up? I'll tell you when were there, okay." Spencer shot back.

"Okay you didn't have to yell at me." Hanna said

Hanna started looking through the stuff in Spencer's front seat. Spencer gave her a look.

"What are you looking for?" Spencer asked

"Is there something I shouldn't see that's in here?" Hanna asked inquisitively.

"NNNo." Spencer Studderd

Hanna picked up a bag off the floor and started to look through it. All she found were old science notes, Melissa's econ paper and an A. note that she'd never seen.

"What is this? Is that you and….." Hanna Screamed

Spencer pulled over to the side of the road.

When she looked at what Hanna was holding she almost cried but she got back on the road and went to get Aria from the one place she knew she would be, the school playground.

"Spencer what is this!" Hanna said holding up a picture of Spencer and Ian kissing out side Spencer's house

Spencer kept walking toward the playground. She'd seen Aria's car so she knew Aria was there. Spencer was trying extremely hard to walk faster and ignore Hanna at the same time. Hanna ran up next to Spencer and asked again.

''Spencer what the hell is this?'' Hanna said out of breath.

"It's nothing just stupid A and stupid Photoshop." Spencer shot back

"Rawer. Someone's feisty today." Hanna Said

"Shut up Hanna just Shut Up." Spencer yelled and ran away.


	12. Class

_**Aria POV**_

I stepped closer to the edge of Rosewood Day. I never thought that a guy could make me feel this bad. Hearing how destroyed Hanna was after Sean turned her down then Caleb left without saying goodbye made me realize how lucky I was to have Ezra. Now I feel exactly how Hanna felt. Betrayed, Like I wasn't good enough. With my mother of all people, I heard a noise so when I turned around I was surprised to see Hanna of all people climbing the side ladder of the 4 story school in 5-inch Louboutins.

"I swear to god Aria if I break these new heels I'll be the one jumping off the school." Hanna Yelled.

Spencer responded "Did you steel them?" shouting from the ground in her condescending voice that she used more than she should.

Hanna pulled herself on to the roof and looked at me. I couldn't help but cry, cry for everything that happened with Ali, my parents and Ezra.

_**(Not in POV Just a Narrative)**_

Hanna hugged Aria because she knew how she felt. Not too long ago she was the one crying over her relationship.

Aria looked at Hanna and spoke softly "What should I do?"

Hanna responded so loud that Spencer could hear her "You need to come to school on Monday in the sluttiest thing you own and show Fitz what he's missing," Hanna paused "That's what I did with Caleb and look at how well that turned out."

Spencer finally got onto the roof and glared at Hanna. "_**What**_," Hanna Yelled back.

"Nothing, it's just if it doesn't work she can't just ignore his existence she's going to have to see him for the next 3 years of her life." Spencer responded carefully and logically.

Aria knew that Spencer was right but she had to give Hanna's idea a try so that Monday she came to school in short red dress with a plunging neck line and walked right into first period English class with the most fake confidence a girl could have. Every guy in her class stared at her and she could tell from the look on Hanna's face that this would work out perfectly. Their assignment for the week end was to finish The Scarlet Letter, how appropriate, and write a short speech on their perspective of the book. Mr. Fitz scanned the class room and his eyes landed right on Aria who was perched on the edge of Hanna's desk.

"Is it working?" She quietly whispered to Hanna looking very uncomfortable.

"Hell Yeah!" Hanna yelled looking at Mr. Fitz then back at Aria. "It looks like his Pants are going to explode, Just wait for your presentation."

"Ok class who would like to present first?'' He asked hoping Aria wouldn't raise her hand but sure enough there were four hands in the air.

Spencer because she first of all didn't want Aria to do what she was about to do and secondly because she _was _the class overachiever. Next there was Aria who undoubtedly just wanted to see how far she could push Mr. Fitz. Next was Mona who only wanted to go to the bathroom so she could skip class. Then there was Noel Kahn who responded to Mr. Fitz calling on him with "I think Aria should go first."

So he called on Aria who stood up and looked back at Hanna and felt like she had all the confidence in the world. She walked over to the podium and dropped her index cards with all her notes.

"Oops." She said with the fake sexy voice she used to use when her and Ali would prank call phone sex hotlines.

With that Aria bent down right in front of the class and Mr. Fitz to pick up the cards. He knew This was going to be a _long _class.


	13. Report

Spencer just glared at Hanna knowing that this was going to be a disaster. At

best Mr. Fitz would give her detention. At worst she'd be suspended. Hanna had

the biggest smile on her face. She had to keep pinching her palm to keep from

laughing.

Aria cleared her throat "here goes nothing" she thought.

"For my presentation I decided to talk about adultery," she paused

gazing at Ezra. He honestly looked like he was about to either have his head explode or he was about to jizz in his pants and Hanna was loving every second of it.

She couldn't deny that she loved him. It hurt just to

look at him. She had given him so much of her self, she told him about Ali and

the jenna thing and he still did what he did. It hurt to know that she was his

second choice and that her mother was his first. Hanna saw the hurt in her eyes.

She gave Aria a slow nod and mouthed "you can do this."

"Many people that are called sluts have committed adultery. In The Scarlet Letter, Hester Prynne committed adultery and she was forced to wear an A so every would know that she was a slut. I feel that if someone is a slut there are signs."

At this point Hanna was dying in the back of the room because she knew that this version wasn't the real presentation.

" From clothes to the way you talk or walk you can always tell who has committed adultery. But the worst is when the two people who have committed such a sin don't think about the other people they are hurting in the process and with that I conclude my presentation." She smiled at Ezra then back at Hanna then she winked at Noel.

Ezra was infuriated and Spencer hated to admit it but Hanna's plan had worked. Ezra

wanted her back and he was going to do what ever it took to get her to forgive

him.

"Aria, May I speak with you after class." Ezra said staring right

at her.

"Sure," She responded seductively then she walked over to her

desk and leaned towards Hanna.

"How was it?" Aria said a little too loud so Mr. Fitz told them both to wait out sidewhich is when Hanna started planning to skip class.

"Are you sure about this?" Aria asked, she hadn't cut class

since Ali was alive.

"I've never been caught I don't see why this time

would be different." Hanna said which made Aria question how many times Hanna

had cut class.

"If we go to the mall we can find a hottie to make Fitz jealous." Aria looked at Han and was contemplating the thought.

Hanna knew what she had to say "Or we can go to some college campus and find some other illegal relationship for you to be in." Aria couldn't help but laugh, That was what she loved about Hanna, no matter how bad she felt Hanna always made her smile.

"Who's driving?" Aria asked which made Hanna smile.

Hanna finally had something in common with just Aria. It was terrible

that it had to be betrayal but it was something. Hanna always resented Aria

because she was thin, pretty and even if she didn't have her looks she had

amazing artistic ability, something Hanna never had and she wanted it so badly.


	14. Confrontation

They were just about to leave the school through the back door when Ezra stepped outside to talk to them. He looked at Aria and she walked a few feet back and Hanna followed, just to make sure Aria wasn't hurt by him again. Hanna was always the one who spoke without thinking. Every time she would open her mouth Spencer would look at her to make sure she didn't stick her foot in her mouth, As she mostly did. That wasn't the point though her friends should love her no matter what she says, or in what bad timing she says it or even if it doesn't make sense they should still love her. This time was no different, Hanna was going to say something to Fitz, get detention ( see Caleb), then be lectured by Spencer about respect and that there are consequences for actions and end up feeling like the idiot of the group. That was who she was and if her so-called friends didn't like it then screw them.

"Aria, what the hell was that?" Ezra tried to be mad at her but he couldn't, he still loved her.

" I could ask you the exact same question but change the setting to you in my mom's BED!" She yelled back, tears blurred her vision but she could still feel Hanna squeezing her hand.

"I know what you saw or what you think you saw but you have to know that deep down i didn't want to hurt you."

Hanna was so close to breaking down because that was what Caleb told her ' i didn't want to hurt you' but that didn't make her feel better. Suddenly she pictured Caleb in front of her not her English teacher and she did what she wanted to do to Caleb so many time, _SMACK!_

"Detention...NOW ." Ezra yelled putting his hand over where Hanna had hit. For a teenage girl she packed a punched.

Hanna smiled to her self, knowing that she was able to make someone so mad gave her a sense of control, the control she got from forcing her self to throw-up whatever she ate.

"Aria.. will you at least think about coming over to my apartment tonight maybe around 6?" He asked with the boyish charm she had fallen in love with

" I don't know, will you be fucking my mom at the time?" Aria shot back at him, she didn't want to be mean but she had a right to didn't she?

"Don't make me give you detention for inappropriate comments." Ezra said trying to be the teacher he should be.

" Do it, I dare you." Aria said, she wouldn't mind detention, Hanna was there and they would probably sneak out.

Ezra wrote another detention slip, these were the first he had written, ever. He didn't like to give detention but he needed to show Aria that he still had morals and if he had to give her detention then so be it.

Aria walked into the detention room there were two people in the back, making out, a teacher sleeping in the front and a few other kid scattered around the room. At first she didn't spot Hanna until she double- checked the room. Sure enough the two people making out in the back of the room were none other then Hanna and Caleb. She sat in front of Hanna and dropped a book loudly on her desk. Hanna pulled away from Caleb and immediately recognized the dark black wavy hair.

"What are you in for?" Caleb asked smirking at Hanna.

Aria took a deep breath and said "Long story."


End file.
